1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for making a multiple unit fixed bridge, and more specifically relates to such a process that is characterized by separation of the wax bridge into a plurality of independent segments, preparing the individual segments for re-integration by partially attaching a plurality of differing bracing means thereto, followed by completing the re-integration of the wax bridge and by final attachment of the bracing means thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for making partial bridges that fit denture patients well are known, but techniques for making multiple unit fixed bridges that fit well other than as set forth hereafter, are unknown.
Partial bridges are essentially linear-in-configuration and, accordingly, the wax bridges from which they are made are relatively easy to manipulate without introducing distortion thereinto. Multiple unit fixed bridges, however, have the generally U-shaped configuration of the human mouth. The U-shaped wax bridges from which such bridges are made are therefore easily distorted during handling, with the result that dental patients often ar dissatisfied with their bridges. A need exists in the dental laboratory industry for a method of handling the U-shaped wax bridges that will eliminate or reduce to an irreducible minimum the introduction of distortion into the same so that a nearly perfect fit for the bridge can be attained, but such a method does not appear in the prior art.